


Almost

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, eruri - Freeform, snk 114
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: He tries to move but his limbs won’t respond. Fear starts to creep into the cracks, filling the void inside him, battering against his rib cage. And with the fear comes the pain. Snapping and snarling, circling round him, prowling closer.A short piece inspired by SnK chapter 114.





	Almost

He wakes in rushing water. Turning, tumbling, fear clutching his chest before darkness seizes him again.

The noise is deafening, ringing and ringing and ringing in his head. Obliterating every sound. Something strikes his head. Constellations of pain exploding behind his eyelids.

There’s a weight in his chest; heavy, suffocating, pinning him down. He opens his mouth, gasps in a searing breath that burns his throat, his lungs.

The hellish rush of movement stops. Levi feels nothing. Nothing but the cold, the burning, the noise.

Slowly he opens his eyes. Blinks. The world has gone. Replaced by sickly smears of grey and red.

He tries to move but his limbs won’t respond. Fear starts to creep into the cracks, filling the void inside him, battering against his rib cage. And with the fear comes the pain. Snapping and snarling, circling round him, prowling closer.

He gasps, tries to cry out.

“Levi.”

The voice cuts through the noise, muting the ceaseless ringing to a dim background blur. The sound is familiar. Safe. He opens his mouth to speak but his tongue is thick and useless against his teeth, and he no longer has the strength.

“Shhhh Levi. Hush.”

The hand on his cheek is smooth and warm and there’s such strength and sureness in it that it lifts the weight from his chest. The frantic wings of panic flutter and still, and the howling pain draws back.

Levi feels light. Warm and weightless.

He opens his eyes to blinding gold and brilliant blue. To a smile as soft as summer.

_I tried, Erwin, I tried._

“I know. You’ve done well, you’ve done so well.”

The voice is so close now, he can feel the breath of it against his cheek. It feels like coming home.

“Just a little longer, Levi, then you can rest. I’ll be here. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Levi closes his eyes, smiles.


End file.
